Le cauchemar
by Clemladin
Summary: Azeroth est un monde paisible où vive les humains, les orcs et bien d'autres races. Mais un ennemi longtemps oublié, va refaire surface à cause d'un traître pour anéantir une fois de plus et définitivement Azeroth. La légion ardente est de retour ! C'est une fiction sur l'univers de World of Warcraft et j'ai complétement modifié le lore de Warcraft ! J'en garderai une "partie".


Le Cauchemar Flamboyant

Chapitre 1 : Le village en feu

Dans la nuit noire éclairée d'une pleine lune, deux hommes accélèraient le pas. Un jeune homme et un autre beaucoup plus âgé. Le vieil homme portais une robe bleu de mage et tenais un bâton dans sa main droite. Il avait les cheveux gris très courts et les yeux bleus glacials. Le jeune homme lui, portait une robe d'apprenti verte foncé. Il possédait une dague sur la cuisse droite. Il était brun et ses yeux étaient de couleur noisette.

Dépêchons-nous ! s'exclama le plus vieux.

Pendant ce temps dans une ville du nom de Lordaeron une fête allait commencer, la fête du solstice d'été. Une fête vieille comme le monde, dans le monde d'Azeroth. Elle consistait à allumer des feux de joie partout dans le monde pour calmer la fureur de Ragnaros et ainsi le dissuader de mettre lui-même le feu sur Azeroth. Mais aujourd'hui cette fête symbolise le début de l'été. Lordaeron organisait un grand spectacle pour cette occasion où les habitants vont mettre le feu à un gigantesque homme d'osier. Et pour cette raison beaucoup de personnes du Royaume de l'est venaient à cette fête. Pratiquement tous les habitants étaient donc réunis sur la place centrale, d'autres finissaient les préparatifs. Comme un jeune homme qui travaillais dans une librairie. Une petite librairie se situant dans les quartiers Nord de la ville. Elle s'appelait, « Le voyageur magique ».

Briggs ?

Oui patron dit le jeune homme.

Tu as finis de nettoyer l'entrée ? Demanda le patron.

Non pas encore répondis Briggs.

Ok, dès que tu aurais finis ramène-moi le carton dans l'arrière-boutique. Et dépêche-toi le spectacle commence dans quelque instant dit le patron.

Oui je me dépêche ! Je ne raterais pour rien au monde le grand spectacle du solstice !

Donc arrête de causer et frotte dit le patron, un sourire aux lèvres.

Et le jeune homme gratte vigoureusement le sol de la boutique de livre.

Quelque part sur un chemin de terre au milieu d'une forêt.

Je vois Lordaeron au loin ! Dépêchons-nous avant qu'il soit trop tard dit un jeune homme mystérieux.

Ralentis en peu, je me fais vieux dit le deuxième homme plus âgé.

Nous n'avons pas le temps l'ancien s'exclama le jeune homme en s'arrêtant au milieu du chemin.

Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ! Sale gosse ! Et qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Lordaeron ne va pas se sauver tout seul, aller en route hurla l'ancien.

Le jeune homme soupire en rattrapant le vieil homme. « Vieux fou »

Retournons voir nos amis dans la librairie.

Je vous pose où le carton ?

Ici dans le coin, merci. Tu peux y aller dit le patron.

Le jeune vendeur regarde autour de lui et s'arrêta sur des piles de cartons.

Vous comptez ranger tout ça maintenant ? Et la fête du feu ? dit Briggs

Tu es encore là ? Dépêche-toi de partir, et puis je n'aime pas les fêtes, il y a trop de bruit, trop de gamins. Maintenant va-t'en !

Mais...

Et plus vite que ça ! Avant que je change d'avis !

C'est bon je m'en vais ! A demain cria Briggs depuis l'extérieur de la boutique, courant déjà jusqu'à chez lui pour se préparer.

Décidément les jeunes ne tiennent plus en place dit le patron exaspéré.

Pendant ce temps sur la grande place. Une scène était installée entre la fontaine et la cathédrale. Les pavés de la place étaient en pierre grise. La fontaine trônait au milieu de la place surmontée d'une statue d'un homme, un paladin. La cathédrale, elle était construite en hauteur, un grand escalier en pierre grise menait à l'entrée de la cathédrale qui était recouvert d'un tapis rouge en son centre. La cathédrale était construite avec des pierres blanches. Elle possède trois vitraux bleus de chaque côté de l'entrée. Son toit rouge écarlate se termine en pic. Elle possède deux extensions sur le côté droite et gauche avec le même style de toit que le premier bâtiment mais plus petit. Une tauren vêtue d'un costume rouge s'approche de la scène.

Mesdames et messieurs bonsoir ! Le spectacle va bientôt commencer. Veuillez applaudir notre invité spécial ! Le grand Paladin, Uther !

Toute la foule se met à applaudir le paladin qui fit son entrée sur la scène. Sauf une personne, assis sur le toit d'une maison bordant la place. Un jeune homme tout en noir portant une cape de la même couleur ou quelque mèche blonde s'échappait.

Amusez-vous bien, votre fin est proche ! Mouahahahah ! Mouahahahahahahahahah !

Quelque part sur le chemin en direction de Lordaeron.

Dépêchez-vous ! On est déjà en retard !

Doucement mon enfant, je ne suis plus très jeune dit le vieil homme.

Ce n'est pas une raison. Tu es quand même l'archimage ! L'archimage Khadgar !

Certes mais je me fais vieux et ma magie s'épuise petit à pet-

Khadgar s'écroule au sol.

Maître ! Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Cria le jeune homme se dirigeant vers son maître.

Ça a commencé … on n'est pas arrivé … à temps répondis Khadgar difficilement se calant contre un tronc d'arbre.

Non, ce n'est pas possible…

Va mon apprentie, va sauver les villageois je te rejoindrai plus tard.

Non je ne peu-

Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis vieux mais pas obsolète. Dépêche-toi ! dit Khadgar en coupant la phrase du jeune homme.

Oui maître.

Et le jeune apprenti de Khadgar s'élance vers la ville de Lordaeron.

Quelque minute plutôt sur la place de Lordaeron.

Bonsoir habitant de Lordaeron ! Je suis fi-

Émouvant !

Le paladin disparaît laissant la place à un homme mystérieux, vêtu d'une cape noir. (Celui du toit … au cas où vous devineriez pas)

Les habitants applaudissent devant la mise en scène alors que les représentants du spectacle commencent paniquer.

Oh putain de merde, il … il a disparu !

C'est qui ce type ? Ce n'est pas dans le programme ça ?

Le jeune homme regarde la foule depuis la scène avec un dégoût profond. « Ils sont pathétiques, j'ai fait disparaître leur héros et ils applaudissent ? Ils me dégoutent tellement. »

Bien, je crois qu'il est temps de me présenter. Je suis le feu, je suis la destruction, je suis la MORT !

EXPLOSION DE FEU

Une grosse boule de feu balaya la grande place du marché, détruisant les premières maisons et tuant toutes personnes se trouvant dans cette zone.

Quelque part dans les rues de la ville un jeune homme en retard entend le bruit de la déflagration.

BOUM

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? dit Briggs. Une explosion ? Ça provient de la place, vite je rate le début.

Alors qu'il accélère le pas, bifurquant à droite puis à gauche et enfin encore une fois à droite, il arrive devant la place, de ce qui en reste. Il regarde avec horreur la place détruite, la fontaine au milieu avait disparu, seul l'eau continué de s'écouler sur le sol complétement détruit. Les maisons aux alentour était détruite, les façades complétement carbonisées et leur magnifique toit rouge c'était effondré. Seul la cathédrale tenait encore debout malgré les pierres blanches devenus noires par endroit et le tapis brulé. Les vitraux eux ont explosés. Il s'approche doucement esquivant les cadavres carbonisés. Son visage devient blanc devant l'horreur de la scène, son cœur bat de plus en plus fort, la peur défigure son visage. Alors qu'il s'avance vers ce qui reste de la fontaine, il reconnut son amie. Elle était morte brulée sauf la tête qui était protégé par un cadavre. Il s'effondre sur son corps laissant échapper ces larmes.

Noon, pas toi ! Ethasia !

Un rire démoniaque retentis.

Mouahahahahah ! Mouahahahahahahah !

Qui est là ? demanda Briggs apeuré en s'essuyant sans succès ces larmes.

Alors comme ça des personnes auraient survécus ?

L'homme mystérieux responsable de ce cauchemar apparaît devant Briggs. La peur au ventre, Briggs recule. Sa peur accroit de plus en plus voyant l'autre homme sourire.

Ne vous approchez pas de moi ! dit Briggs complétement pétrifié par la peur.

Le jeune homme s'approche de Briggs, lui attrapant le cou d'une main et le soulève. Briggs de plus en plus effrayer supplie son agresseur de le laisser en vie.

Non, pitié ! Ne me tu-

Briggs se tut voyant l'homme sortir une lame de son fourreaux. Une lame qui ressemble à une sorte de sabre dont le manche était recouverte d'un tissu noir avec une flamme cousue dessus. Le bout de la poignée était surmonté d'un rubis rouge sang. Sa lame était gris métallisé avec quelque trace de rouge ressemblant à une empreinte de loup. La lame transperce son ventre lui arrachant un cri de douleur. L'homme à la cape noir souris, il le lâche. Briggs a genou devant le l'homme, une main sur sa blessure et l'autre sur le sol.

Pour … pourquoi ? dit Briggs en crachant du sang.

Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est tellement bon de vous voir souffrir ! Dit l'homme mystérieux en décapitant Briggs. Bon, il est temps d'en finir avec cette ville.

Plus tard, l'apprenti de Khadgar arrive à Lordaeron. La ville était en feu. Seule les belles murailles en pierres blanches étaient restées debout. La plupart des maisons étaient complètement détruite ou brulé. Il pouvait voir la cathédrale encore debout avec une tour en moins.

Non, espérons qu'il y a des survivants dits l'apprenti.

Le jeune homme sort un parchemin de son sac et lance un sort de perception. Rien, aucun signe de vie.

…

Quelque minute plus tard Khadgar arrive à Lordaeron et vois son apprenti allongé sur le sol, sanglotant. Voyant la cité en feu et son apprenti, il comprit que personne n'a survécu. Il s'approche de lui.

Ils sont tous mort … pourquoi il a fait ça ! On était amis ! dit le jeune homme.

Parfois les gens changent et certaines personnes s'égarent dans les ténèbres … mais ce n'est pas ta faute dit Khadgar.

L'apprenti se lève et fait face à Khadgar.

Je souhaite que vous m'entrainiez pour devenir plus puissant ! Je veux l'arrêter. S'il vous plaît !

Le vieil homme sourit devant la détermination de son apprenti même si il n'avait pas prévu de l'entraîner pour la guerre, il craint qu'il n'ait plus trop le choix.

Mon entraînement n'est pas de tout repos. Il est difficile voire dangereux. En es-tu capable ?

Oui maître ! dit le jeune homme.

Bien, alors c'est d'accord. Je vais t'entraîner, je vais t'apprendre tous ce que je sais. Nous rentrons à Hurlevent, Renmu.

Je ne vous décevrais pas, maître dit Renmu.


End file.
